Complaceré
by KyuGamer13
Summary: Por qué Siwon estaba matándole la inseguridad de no saber si Kyuhyun le quería, necesitaba de él, de sus besos, necesitaba de su medicina para sobrevivir en este planeta, necesitaba del complaceré que solo Kyuhyun le da.
1. Complaceré 1

Aclaraciones:

Este FanFic es una adaptación, lo leí e inmediatamente me imagine a Siwon y Kyuhyun, por lo que recalco que es solo una adaptación con pequeñas modificaciones.

La adaptación es de la Autora:** Daneshka Botecelli**

Es drámatico, muuuuuuuuuuy drámatico (?

Espero les guste, en lo personal a mi me encantó.

Advertencia:

Si no te gusta ver sufrir a Siwon...Este FanFic no es para ti.

¡Sin más, leean y no olviden comentar si les gusto o no, pueden decir loq ue gusten! :)

Prólogo:

**Porque no lo resistia, no podía con tanta necesidad acumulada. Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba sentirse amado...Necesitaba complaceré, le necesitaba...**

**_Complaceré_**

Siwon se encontraba frente al ordenador tratando de encontrar una explicación a su_enfermedad_, estaba tan desesperado, el dolor de repente se convirtió en uno insoportable, esa maldita inseguridad dominaba su ser, encontró un artículo que llamó inmediatamente su atención pues relataba sus síntomas:

_-"Si una persona cree padecer una enfermedad, pero sus allegados tienen la certeza de que sólo se trata de una sugestión (producto de un desequilibrio psicológico), puede otorgársele un placebo o complaceré. El paciente estará convencido de que tomó un medicamento real y sus aparentes síntomas desaparecerán. Sin embargo, dado que su cuadro psicológico no ha sido realmente tratado, lo más probable es que en el futuro resurja nuevamente la situación, con la misma enfermedad imaginaria u otra distinta. De modo que no se puede continuar a base de placebos toda la vida; tarde o temprano debería conseguir atención psicológica."_

Volvió a repetir para sí mismo "_El paciente estará convencido de que tomó un medicamento real y sus aparentes síntomas desaparecerán_…"

Complaceré, placebo, era lo que Kyuhyun le daba.

Cuando la inseguridad domina su ser, cuando los pensamientos y la duda carcomen sus entrañas, Siwon se pregunta si Kyuhyun le corresponde, se pregunta si Kyuhyun le quiere. La incertidumbre sobre aquellos sentimientos desconocidos para él es lo que le hacen salir de su habitación y apresurar el paso hacia la puerta que estaba enfrente de su departamento, tocándola tan enérgicamente.

Necesitaba complaceré, necesita el complaceré que sólo Kyuhyun puede darle.

Necesitaba la dosis de placebo en la que Cho Kyuhyun se entrega a él sin mucha resistencia, necesita la seguridad de las caricias accidentadas en el modo de respuesta que solo él le da.

Necesitaba escuchar un gemido fugitivo, de esos, que escapan de la boca de quien intenta reprimirlos. Necesita que los labios cerrados de Kyuhyun le correspondan y lo hagan sentir seguro.

Necesita, desea y quiere sentir que Kyuhyun le quiere. Que le quiere de verdad.

_Necesitaba Complaceré._

Es entonces cuando después de esperar impacientemente, Kyuhyun abre la puerta y lo besa sin paciencia, sin conciencia. Es cuando Siwon le besa con mucho amor reprimido, de esos amores que tienden a volverse violentos.

De esos amores que comienzas un día sin que te des cuenta, de esos que te dominan cuando menos lo esperas.

Después de besarlo, Siwon prefiere callar y hacerle el amor sin decir ni una sola palabra, por que Siwon le ama y no sabe qué es lo que siente Kyuhyun por él. Y a pesar de que puede simplemente parar de quitarle la ropa a Kyuhyun a jalones y preguntarle sin ningún impedimento que es lo que siente, Siwon prefiere callar y recibir gustoso su dosis de complaceré.

Prefiere sufrir y callar, prefiere imaginar que Kyuhyun le ama y se auto engaña a si mismo antes de tener que preguntar y escuchar las palabras a las cuales tanto teme.

"_No te amo…"_

Esas mismas palabras que lo hieren profundamente con tal solo imaginárselas, esas mismas que causarían una muerte inmediata si las escuchara salir de la mismísima boca de Kyuhyun.

Por eso, Siwon prefiere mil veces callar y amar en silencio, prefiere vivir de esa manera, con visitas furtivas y reuniones no planeadas. Prefiere ser un simple amante a no ser nadie en la vida de Kyuhyun.

Porque algo en su interior le dice que Kyuhyun no le ama, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le grita que no le corresponde y se siente terriblemente mal cuando las acciones de Kyuhyun lo comprueban.

Siwon necesita que Kyuhyun le ame.

_Lo quiere, lo necesita…Lo desea._

Pero a pesar de estar besándole, de estar haciéndole el amor, Kyuhyun se muestra indiferente y frío y a Siwon le duele, le perfora el corazón, pero prefiere callar antes de terminar con todo aquello. Es entonces cuando Siwon oculta sus lágrimas con el sudor, es cuando su garganta le duele hasta más no poder a causa de reprimir el dolor que alberga por dentro.

Pero acepta gustoso el complaceré, acepta lo poco y nada que Kyuhyun le da. Porque el complaceré le hace sentirse amado dentro y fuera de Kyuhyun, le hace recobrar la poca seguridad que inútilmente mantiene. Y a pesar de que llora en silencio…Siwon está feliz.

Es feliz porque sabe que nadie más ha tocado a Kyuhyun, porque sabe que nadie más ha acariciado su blanco y pálido cuerpo. Y es entonces cuando Siwon siente que Kyuhyun le pertenece aun cuando sea de esa manera, Siwon siente que Kyuhyun le corresponde aunque sea solo un poco. Y es cuando necesita un poco más de complaceré al cual se ha vuelto adicto. _Un complemento y total adictivo, la curación a su enfermedad._

Pero a pesar de que el complaceré calma sus inseguridades y le da una paz temporal, el dolor siempre vuelve. Cuando todo acaba, Siwon siente que no puede soportar tanto dolor, siente que ha rebasado los límites de lo permisible y que en cualquier momento morirá observando la manera y despreocupada en la que Kyuhyun se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño sin volver a mirarle.

Kyuhyun nunca le mira cuando hacen eso, Kyuhyun nunca habla después de hacer _eso_. Kyuhyun nunca hace nada.

Porque Kyuhyun no le ama, y Siwon no puede imaginar sentimiento más doloroso y grande dentro de su ser. Kyuhyun se va y Siwon sabe lo que viene a continuación.

Porque le ama y Kyuhyun no le corresponde.

Siwon sabe que Kyuhyun no saldrá del baño hasta que él no se haya ido, por lo que sabe que es una tontería esperarle tendido en la cama. Y es entonces cuando se ve obligado a levantarse para vestirse, porque sabe que tiene que irse, porque sabe y tiene claro que no puede quedarse en esa, ni ninguna otra noche en la cama junto a Kyuhyun.

Porque Siwon le ama pero Kyuhyun no siente lo mismo, porque Kyuhyun sabe que no soportaría dormir a su lado y muchas veces se pregunta el porqué de sus actos, por qué el hecho de que Kyuhyun le permita dominarlo de aquella manera.

_Humillarlo, como el mismo Kyuhyun lo denominaba._

Y Kyuhyun, sin quererlo le daba un poco más de complaceré, le daba ánimos sin decir una palabra, le alentaba a seguir yendo a su casa. Le seguía permitiendo estar tan cerca que ya era imposible alejarse.

Porque Siwon le ama y siente que Kyuhyun no le corresponde, pero le hace sentir tan feliz con sus besos correspondidos, con sus caricias accidentales y con los gemidos que escapan de su boca cerrada.

Kyuhyun le da el complaceré necesario para irse, pero lo suficientemente poco para volver por más.

Porque Siwon le es imposible vivir sin complaceré, le es imposible vivir sin Kyuhyun.

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Quieren la segunda parte, la parte desde el punto de vista de Kyuhyun?

Dejen un Review~ Si lo hacen posiblemente habrá más yaoi en tu vida y a parte de pasada me harás feliz (? Encomiendo mi felicidad a tus dedos 8D

:)


	2. Complaceré 2

¡Hola! :'D Espero estén bien acá les traigo la segunda parte de este Fic

Recuerden que es una adaptación de : **Daneshka Botecelli**.

¿Por qué Kyuhyun habrá sido tan distante con Siwon?

Ay, soy mala para esto xD Entiendan voy comenzando (?)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**_Complaceré: Callar no trae nada bueno._**

No debió haber permitido que sucediera, no de nuevo.

No debió de haber abierto la puerta y aun cuando conocía a la perfección esa manera frenética e impaciente de tocar la madera, Kyuhyun siempre mantenía la esperanza de que se tratara de otra persona y no de Siwon. Mantenía la esperanza de que fuera un asesino a sueldo contratado para asesinarlo o alguna fan loca que quería un autógrafo o una foto.

Pero no, siempre era él, Siwon.

Y a pesar de saberlo, a pesar de saber que su esperanza no tenía sentido, Kyuhyun se demoraba más de lo necesario en abrirle porque esperaba que el asesino, la fan o el mismo Siwon se cansaran y se fueran de una vez. Dejándolo solo y en completa paz.

Cosa que sabe que no sucederá.

Porque las personas que lo odian no tienen la inteligencia ni las agallas suficientes para contratar a un asesino y mucho menos el valor para intentar asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Porque ninguna de las fans que le acosaban sabían su dirección por muy astutas que fueran. Pero sobre todo, sabe que Siwon es lo más real de todo aquello, porque es el único que va a visitarlo además de ser también el único que espera incansablemente hasta que le abre la puerta.

Y Kyuhyun prefiere pensar que abre la puerta más por el insistente y molesto toqueteo en la madera que por las ganas que tiene de ver a Siwon. No, él prefiere pensar que todo aquello es un método para liberarse del estrés.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Kyuhyun sabe lo que sucederá. Kyuhyun sabe lo que Siwon tiene en mente, pero prefiere pensar que esa noche ha venido solo a platicar de un poco de todo y nada. Quizás quiera conversar de la economía cambiante, o de algún nuevo tour.

Quizás Siwon solo quiere hablar de un mal día o de uno bueno, aunque sabe que a Kyuhyun no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Y es entonces cuando sucede. Kyuhyun abre la puerta y Siwon no lo piensa siquiera una vez para arrojarse a sus labrios, a besarlo sin paciencia y con cierta violencia y Kyuhyun lo permite, porque prefiere pensar que es algo que todo humano necesita.

Piensa también que quizás, Siwon le odie y por eso hace todo aquello. Piensa que quizás Siwon quiere cobrarse todos los sacrificios que una vez hizo por él, por eso, Kyuhyun piensa que debe aceptar y dejarse manejar al antojo de su Hyung.

Porque Kyuhyun cree que es lo correcto, Kyuhyun cree que _debe_ hacerlo.

_Kyuhyun necesita complaceré._

Necesita creer que debe doblegarse ante la voluntad de su amigo por todos los sacrificios que éste ha hecho por él, necesita creer que debe retribuirle su entrega y no hay mejor manera que esa y no porque él realmente quiera.

_O eso quiere creer._

Le corresponde el beso porque piensa que es lo correcto y no porque él también quiere besar a Siwon. Deja que Siwon lo toque y entre empujones lo lleve hasta la cama, porque cree que ya lo han hecho demasiadas veces en el recibidor y en la sala.

No corresponde directamente a las caricias de Siwon, porque quiere pensar que no le gusta tocar y ser tocado, aun cuando a veces no puede controlar sus impulsos y corresponde accidentalmente. Cierra su boca tan fuerte que le duele, pero eso no impide que los gemidos escapen de ella; y prefiere pensar que no es porque le agrade el contacto sino más bien por el estado de su cuerpo.

_Caliente, caliente, caliente._

Y aun cuando todo termina y antes de perder la poca dignidad que le queda, Kyuhyun se levanta despacio y se dirige al baño sin mucho ánimo, cierra la puerta y se asea detenidamente sin importarle cuanto se demore en ello.

A veces cree que está bien y otra que está mal, porque sabe que no es normal la ligera opresión que siente en el pecho cuando siente la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse seguida de la puerta principal de la casa.

Es entonces cuando Kyuhyun prefiere creer que para Siwon, él solo es un desfogue. Quiere y se obliga a creer que Siwon no siente nada por él, que lo único que siente es asco y repulsión y es por eso que no pronuncia ni una sola palabra antes o después de hacer eso.

Le gusta creer que Siwon se avergüenza de ello, de que solo le utiliza cual puta barata y sin dudarlo se larga al darse cuenta de la locura que ha cometido, y es entonces cuando, Kyuhyun necesita más complaceré.

Necesita reafirmarse a sí mismo que no siente nada por Siwon, necesita creer que no le agrada que le bese, que le acaricie y mucho menos que le haga el amor.

Kyuhyun necesita creer que no ama a Siwon, que no se ha enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Necesita creer que no fue él quien dio su primer paso, que no fue él quien provoco toda esa situación.

Kyuhyun necesita complaceré, ese complaceré que solo él mismo puede darse.

Necesita creer que hasta cierto punto odia a Siwon, por ser quien es y representar para él lo que representa.

Y Kyuhyun, entonces prefiere engañarse a sí mismo. Prefiere pensar que Siwon no siente nada por él, que no desea quedarse en su cama esa, ni ninguna otra noche.

Prefiere pensar que Siwon no le quiere ni siquiera como un amigo, sino como un simple polvo fácil antes de dormir.

Porque Kyuhyun desmiente haberse enamorado aun cuando espera paciente que Siwon venga a verle, porque siente que los actos son más profundos que las palabras, más necesarias que el aire.

Kyuhyun necesita complaceré, mucho complaceré. Necesita inyectarse esa idea en su cabeza como si de un adicto se tratase. Necesita creer que no está enamorado y que hasta cierto punto odia a Siwon, necesita odiar y no amar.

Necesita auto engañarse con el complaceré que solo él puede administrarse, el complaceré que su mente acepta sin reclamos. El complaceré que le da una paz temporal, pero que tarde o temprano acaba y es cuando el control se pierde en los mares de la ansiedad y la frustración.

Es cuando Kyuhyun pierde el control de sí mismo y de esos sentimientos que intenta acallar sin mucho éxito. Porque no quiere admitir que está enamorado de aquel que solo usa su cuerpo.

Porque se ha enamorado de Siwon y no quiere admitirlo y nunca lo hará.

* * *

ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSD. Son unos deprimentes estos chicos xD

¿Les ha gustado?

No se vayan sin comentar Q.Q

Dejen un Review, Si lo hacen posiblemente habrá más yaoi en tu vida y a parte de pasada me harás feliz (? Encomiendo mi felicidad a tus dedos 8D


End file.
